


Pariah

by Lopsided_Nebula



Series: A Path Meant for Running [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Poetry, Prophecy, thats gotta mess someone up, the doctor knew he was going to destroy his planet his whole life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: He knewThey knewEveryone knew





	Pariah

Pariah

 

He knew from a young age 

It was destiny

Or that’s what they said

 

Destruction they whispered

Murderer they hissed

You'll kill us all they didn't need to say

They didn't need to. They didn't..

I know he cries

I know. I'm sorry.

They are silent.

It feels the most damning

 

He cries and he cries

They sniff

What does he have to cry about?

He'll live

He stops crying

Eventually

As much as any of us truly stop

But there are things to be done

And time is motion

And change

 

What cannot be? He wonders.

What mustn't?

These are two very different questions.

Time is fluid

Names are not

He ignores the knots

The solidity

The fixedness

The whispers he still hears

 

But they're wrong. They must be. They can't.. It can't

He makes a promise, feeling like he has won something

What is a name to a title chosen?

He won't

He refuses

 

The whispers don't stop

 

He never really thought they would

 

He just realized he needed to be louder than them

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series. Haven't decided if I'm going to post them individually or as chapters. Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think. I've got a Tumblr now, my username is lopsidednebula feel free to check it out, I don't post about anything in particular, though puns are rather prevalent.
> 
> edit: I decided i wasn't satisfied and edited it a bit


End file.
